Flab Panic complete
by Alternaray
Summary: After breaking up with Malik, Kaiba becomes completely upset, seeking food as his answer only to have gained excessive weight. He then has to get help from a beauty salon owned by Ryou. SR, MB Warning: Yaoi and Profanity
1. As long as your nice

Author's notes: This is my first fic. Kaiba recently breaks up with Malik and becomes extremely upset seeking food as a way to stop the pain, except Kaiba starts gaining weight and begins to panic. Oh I excuse myself, I don't mean to offend anyone, I just thought it would have been funny to make fun of Kaiba somehow. Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters, they belong to their respectful owner.   
  
Oh and don't be offended or take any of this seriously...some of the solutions in this story are totally unrealistic  
  


FLAB PANIC   
_Chapter 1: As long as your nice._

  
  
Kaiba continued to shoove the ice cream in his mouth, nothing mattered now, his ignornant, psychotic little Egyptian had broken up with him for weeks. Infact, it had been around 28 days. Kaiba simply sat during his little spare time at his mansion sitting on his couch, watching the television through numerous channels. Sometimes, he would spend his time working on the latest duel items but he'd still be munching on something.   
  
"Big brother..." Mokuba suddenly popped up from the back of the couch, "...um..do you have a second?" It had been also 28 days until Mokuba finally had the courage to confront his elder brother who had isolated himself in the mansion.   
  
"What is it, kid?" Seto responded like an automatic phone service and had not even bothered to take a small glance at his little black haired brother. The brunette took a huge gulp from his supersize chocolate milkshake.   
  
"You don't seem to be spending any time with me recently..."   
  
"I'm sorry kid, I'll make up for it tommorrow.."   
  
"Hey,...Seto," Mokuba stated with widened eyes as something about the appearance of his brother seems to have been different but he wasn't sure if he should bring it up.   
  
"What now...?"   
  
"What is that?!" Mokuba suddenly shrieked, pointed at a huge bump on Kaiba's arm. "Hey! They're everywhere!"   
  
"I haven't been myself recently."   
  
"You've gained a lot of weight!"   
  
"No I haven't."   
  
"Look! Look at this thing! It's flab!" The little black haired boy freaked, poking at the flesh that was dangling loose around Kaiba everywhere.   
  
"Whatever, I'm already trying to control it," Kaiba rolled his eyes taking a zip from his beer.   
  
"Controlling it? How?!" Mokuba cried.   
  
"Easy, you see these blue belt like strings I've been wearing since Battle City? They're good for squeezing my fat, making me look slim," the brunnette proudly spoke.   
  
"No they're not, your fat is squeezing around it! It's so gross! It's looks like you've got balls everywhere."   
  
"Muscles...they look like muscles...Mokuba."   
  
"Seto, no one has 3 biceps and triceps on each arm! Or 3 of each muscle everywhere. You need to get a diet."   
  
"Okay!" Seto stammered and stood up, "First off, Mokuba I'm am not getting fat, and second, I'm not wasting my time going on a stupid diet...I'll prove it to you that I'm in check with my weight!"   
  


* * *

  


_5 minutes later_

  


* * *

  
  
"Hmm...it looks like I did gain quite a bit of weight..." Kaiba frowned as the machine read '236 lbs.'   
  
"Well you're not that fat," Mokuba started to comfort his brother after noticing the change in his brother's attitude.   
  
"I'm fat."   
  
"That's okay, as long as your nice."   
  
"Mokuba, be quiet...I'm not even that..."   
  


* * *

  


_5 minutes later_

  


* * *

  
  
The summer break was almost over and he'd have to return to shit ass school again, he was worried, he didn't want any of his rivals to see him look this bad, they'll surely laugh at him. 'Wait a second, since when do I care of what those geeks think of me,' he scowled himself for being to pathetic. Instead, he should try to find ways to look like himself again.   
  
"Let's see," he pondered as he sat on his desk, planning on his diet plan, 'Ryou is the thinnest boy I've ever seen, I wondered what he eats to keep in his shape? Yugi is also very thin.'   
  
An idea hit him.   
  
'Could chockers but the answer? I mean Yugi wears them and all it's probably good for is pushing up all the fat to his head, yeah that must be it! No wonder why he has such a big inflated head!' Kaiba immeadietely wrote down to buy several chockers on his shopping list.   
  
"But what does Bakura do?" Seto pondered as he leaned back into his chair. "He wears stripped shirts..." He recalls of a magazine he happened to glanced at once accidently behind Tea's shoulder who was reading a fashion article. It mentioned that wearing vertical stripes makes a person look slimmer. He quickly scribbles that down too.   
  
"What else..." He knew Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi, and Bakura all had one thing in common. A mid length jacket! 'Wait I have a jacket too! But it dangles to the floor.' He had been complimented a few times of people that said his jacket was cool, it looked like a cape while he walked. 'That's why!' He gasped, 'looking like a huge cape, mean looking huge! I'll have to stop wearing that white jacket for now.' Seto quickly wrote down that he had to get himself a jacket similar to those boys.   
  


* * *

  


_Half an hour later_

  


* * *

  
  
"Ah...my list is set!" The Ceo smirked proudly to himself, he planned to also wear dark colors since they'll help make him look slimmer. He could also give up on the junkfood. He wouldn't risk getting pills or buying those weight loss products. Those things never work and if he would never be full just drinking one weight loss drink, he'll have to drink a few, meaning he'd probably end up gaining more fat then he wanted. He'll have to stick to low fat products, fruits, veggies, and cereal period. Kaiba head out to get what he needed...   
  


* * *

  


_3 days later in the park_

  


* * *

  
  
"Yeah! I won!" Jounouchi exclaimed happily jumping around that for once he actually defeated Yugi.   
  
"Good game," Yugi smiled as he secretly puts away his current hand containing Monster Reborn, Mirror force, Swords of Revealing light, Mind Control and his trusty Dark Magician. He could have easily wiped out Jounouchi's forces with the Mirror force trap then throw in Mind control to snatch away the one monster Jounouchi had in defense position and then Monster Reborn a monster from a graveyard then summon his Dark Magician and won the duel since Jounouchi had no magic or trap cards out on the vanishing field. But he'll let that slip, just for once.   
  
"I can't believe Jounouchi did it!" Anzurejoiced, proud of her friend.   
  
"It's surely amazing," Bakura clapped.   
  
"Man it's noon now, don't you guys think we should grab something to eat," Honda said, rubbing his stomach like the pig he is.   
  
"Yea...I'm starvin'" Jounouchi added.   
  
The gang begin to pack up their picnic at the park and were about to leave when Bakura spotted something. "Hey look guys, that looks like Kaiba."   
  
"Wha? Hey it is...but something looks different about him."   
  


* * *

  
  
Kaiba froze when he saw the most hated people of his existence staring at him, he orignally planned to just take a jog around the park so it'll help him lose some pounds but he's about to change his mind. He should run away fast! He spun around and jolted but he ran smack into someone then they both fell back on the floor. A ripping sound was heard. The gang then caught up to him.   
  
"Ow, watch it, fat ass!" Ryougi spat before realizing who he had ranted on, "Seto Kaiba!" Ryouji took a brief look over the CEO before concluding..."What the fuck did you do to yourself?!"   
  
Kaiba was wearing a black and white vertically stripped shirt with a black chocker and jeans that appeared too tight on him. He wore several wrist bands and even one on his upper arms. Supposibly the combination of a chocker and wrist bands should look good, but along with his other clothes, Kaiba looked like a fashion disaster. Also because he fell on his ass, his tight jeans ripped from behind, exposing his black thong.   
  
"Why does Kaiba look like that?" Anzu asked in her common bitchy voice.   
  
Kaiba sat up and Anzu inched in closer, he placed his hand on her cheek and with that one hand, shooved her face away. Because of Kaiba's extra weight, Anzu was shooved a few meters afar and hit her ass on a tree.   
  
"OW! Why did you do that for Kaiba!" Anzu cried out.   
  
Yami Bakura, who was surfacing for a second on Bakura made a huge smirk, he also he been dreaming of pounding Anzu for some time now. The girl was so god damn annoying.   
  
"I don't have time for this!" Seto spat.   
  
"Kaiba, you look different," Yugi said in a concerned voice, the tri-colored hair boy apparently inched too close to Kaiba and because of Kaiba's beer belly and the disadvantage of Yugi's height, Yugi couldn't see Kaiba's face anymore. Yugi started blankly at the flab hanging out in front of him and in his curiousity, jabbed his finger in the CEO's stomach.   
  
"What are you doing?! Get away from me, balloon head, NOW!!!" Kaiba panicked.   
  
"I can't! I've lost my finger in there! AHHHHHH!!" Yugi screamed and started crying because his finger seems to have been devoured by a huge jelly monster.   
  
"That's it! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Kaiba ran away quickly. The gang starred blankly at Kaiba's exposed thong as he dissapeared within the distance.   
  
TBC   
  
  
  
Story from or www.angeltowns.com/members/jackasssims/  
Home of the Jackass Yugioh Sims. 


	2. Egg the Bastard!

Author's notes: This is my first fic. Kaiba recently breaks up with Malik and becomes extremely upset seeking food as a way to stop the pain, except Kaiba starts gaining weight and begins to panic. Oh I excuse myself, I don't mean to offend anyone, I just thought it would have been funny to make fun of Kaiba somehow. Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters, they belong to their respectful owner.   
  
Oh and don't be offended or take any of this seriously...some of the solutions in this story are totally unrealistic  
  


FLAB PANIC   
_Chapter 2: Egg the bastard!_

  
  
When the CEO finally got home, he was utterly exhausted from his intense 'jog.' If fact, he never ran so fast in his life. "Curse that balloon head! I knew I should have the limo around," Kaiba hissed under his breath. He never took embarrassment well and this is the worst.   
  
He wanted to have a chat with Mokuba right now, to forget everything that had just happened but the little black haired boy was having a sleepover with one of his friends for a week. Since Mokuba was out of the option, Kaiba's only choice was to work. Work had always been how he avoided the world.   
  
While typing furiously on his laptop, he suddenly heard some slight cracking sound, not the usual glass breaking, but close to an object being smashed onto a wall of some sort and breaking. The brunnette looked at his closest window to see what was causing all the commotion. The window was extrememly high and when he took a peek, only his   
  


* * *

  
Outside of Kaiba Mansion  


* * *

  
  
"Kaiba still isn't coming out to face me!" Malik cursed as he throw another egg at the window.   
  
"Are you sure we're shooting at the room he's usually in?" Yami Bakura cocked his head over, seeking confirmation.   
  
"Hey Kaiba! Get your wussy ass out here!" Malik screamed at the top of his lungs.   
  
"What now...?" came his reply.   
  
"Look, at the window.." Yami Bakura pointed.   
  
"Kaiba..." Malik whispered the name. Of course from the two mischievious boy's level, they could only see the CEO's head.   
  
"Get lost Malik, I don't want to see you anymore," Kaiba retorted. "We have nothing better to say to each other."   
  
"You dumped me! Of course you have nothing to say to me!"   
  
"Then talk Malik, I don't have all day!"   
  
"Uh...I can't think right now..."   
  
"ARGH!" Kaiba stepped back. He wanted to close the window blinds...but the blinds string was 10 foot up in the air. He'd need to grab a chair. He quickly used his desk chair and move it beside the window so he could climb up and pull the blinds down. Without realizing it, his belly was sticking out at the window as he reached for the string. His face however, was not revealed by the windows.   
  
"Hey hey, do you see that thing!" Bakura squealed.   
  
"What thing?" Malik glared.   
  
"It looks like a ball wrapped in cloth."   
  
"What is it...it kinda looks like a body," Malik scratched his head.   
  
"Maybe Kaiba is cheating on you with some other guy," Bakura teased evilly.   
  
"Ra! He chooses this huge sausage boy over me, the worthy son of the Ishtar family!"   
  
"Whatever, let's just get sausage boy," Bakura rolled his eyes and threw an egg.   
  


* * *

  


_Kaiba's office room_

  


* * *

  
  
"Ow ow! What's going on!" Kaiba grumbled in pain as he felt something hit his belly. He bothered to glance down and notice that there were 3 broken eggs on his stomach. "Malik..." Kaiba hissed. He quickly lowered the blinds and stepped off the chair   
  
"Let it go Malik!" Kaiba shouted. "It's over!"   
  
"No! How could it be over!?! Tell me why?!" Malik hollered on his side of the field.   
  
"Look at it this way, we never have time for each other so what's the point? We missed our first date, we missed our second date, and the third, we even missed the date where I said 'Let's break up!'"   
  
"I was there, I'm sure of it...I had Arkana walking around following you," Malik folded his arms as a suggestion to deny the obvious.   
  
"Arkana!?! A date is suppose to be just me and you not your mind slave. Malik you're a sorry excuse of a boyfriend! I don't want you around my house again! Don't me me release the dogs!" The Ceo threatened.   
  
"Bring it on! We'll send all those pitiful creatures to the Shadow Realm, you hear Kaiba!?" Bakura screamed back.   
  
"If you don't accept me back, I'll mind control that fat sausage boy you're around with!" the Eygptian threatened back as well.   
  
'What fat sausage boy?' Kaiba pondered...he could just let Malik believe that so then Malik would get no where...but who was the blond refering to? Realization hit Kaiba, he recalled sticking out his fat at the window. Malik and the tomb robber must have assumed that was another man. Perhaps there was another way out of this. He could reveal to Malik how he looks like now to scare the boy away or he could pretend there really was another man in the CEO's life.   
  
"I'm with George now, you happy?!" Kaiba hollered.   
  
"George? What kind of a loser name is that? George..." Bakura smirked.   
  
"Oh yeah!" Malik panicked then quickly spoke in his desperation, "I'm with Bakura!"   
  
"What are you talking about?" the Albino boy sarcastically snarled.   
  
Malik quickly sends a mind message to his friend, telling of his little plan. *Listen you fool, I have an idea of how to get Kaiba back with me, but you have to cooperate. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend so he will get jealous!*   
  
"That won't work," Bakura whispered, "he dumped you remember?"   
  
"Oh yeah....nevermind," Malik corrected himself, then return to his clamouring voice towards his ex. "I will kill George, Kaiba just you wait! I'll plot revenge and turn sausage boy into bacon!"   
  
"That's it! Malik, you're asking for it!" Kaiba screamed back and he quickly opened the entire window and stood up on the ledge so the two boys below could see what he has become. Both the blond and the Albino gasped.   
  
"He merged with sausage boy!" Bakura frowned.   
  
"No I didn't! Okay, this is how I look right now!" The brunette yelled back annoyed.   
  
"I don't believe it!" Malik shrieked, "how could you, Kaiba? You're pregnant with George!" Tears began to pool from the Egyptian's eyes and he ran off, with Bakura in hot pursuit.   
  
Kaiba got off the ledge and sighed. At least he got away from those two pyschotic idiots. They may be clever in being evil but in reality, they're dumber than Joey. Guess that's what happens when one is a 5000 yr old spirit who was locked in a ring for most of his life and when one is a boy who lived undergrounds most of his life and didn't know what a tv was until he was older.   
  
All the sudden the phone began to ring, Kaiba reluctantly picked it up and answer, "Kaiba mansion."   
  
"Hello, Kaiba-boy!"   
  
'Oh no,' Kaiba knew who this was, there was only one man in the world who acted gay and was evil at the same time, Pegasus. "What now, Pegasus?"   
  
"Ooooooh...I can hear your thoughts, you've gained weight."   
  
"Yes so? No need to broadcast this to the world."   
  
"Oooooooh I'm sorry Kaiba, perhaps I could help you," Pegasus cooed.   
  
"I'd rather not."   
  
"Awwww...Come on, Kaiba-boy, you know how I feel about you. We could have soooo much fun!"   
  
The CEO could have sworn the hairs on the back of his head were standing up. He shivered, Pegasus has always been disguisting and womanly. Seto didn't even bother to say goodbye, he just hung up while hearing Pegasus say something like, 'NoooooooO, Kaiba-boy!"   
  
'What is this? This must be the worst day of my life, it's bad enough Yugi and his geek friends saw me, and even the people I really don't want to see at the moment saw me and now Pegasus!' The CEO ranted.   
  
The phone rang again and now Kaiba was really annoyed. He quickly answered it but immeadietly regreted it, "Okay, who is it now?"   
  
"Kaaaaiiiibbbaaaaa,...it's meeee, Ishizuuuu....I have come to teeeelll yooouuu your futuuuure"   
  
-TBC   
  
  
  
Story from or www.angeltowns.com/members/jackasssims/  
Home of the Jackass Yugioh Sims. 


	3. Isis is a scam!

  
  
Story from or y broke the spell.  
  
"So I heard you were dating Malik?"   
  
"Let me guess, that psycho Yami of yours told you," Seto glared dangerously as if one offensive word Ryou would say next could be his last.   
  
"Yes, I was kind of shocked. I wouldn't think someone like you would pick someone like Malik, you two don't go well together," the white haired teen softly spoke focusin on working and pretending he did not see the glare in the cold blue eyes.   
  
"I found that out by our third date," Kaiba told the Albino. "Maybe it's because I was stressed and bored from work and needed something to remind me, other than Mokuba, that I'm human. And you know how Malik always appear the sluttiest in the group so I figured I could just toy around."  
  
Ryou blinked. He was surprised that the CEO would respond but then again, he probably was just bored senseless and needed something to do to make time feel like it went faster. "But Kaiba," Ryou stated, "you shouldn't go out with someone just to cure your boredom and stress."  
  
  
  
"Then what else is it possibly good for?" Kaiba snorted.  
  
"You do that because you're attracted to someone for their uniqueness and character. It's also a matter of whether you can get along with the other person and accept their flaws. In your case, you couldn't accept how Malik never appeared for your dates so that ended up in disaster---and---"   
  
"Ryou, just shut up." Kaiba spat.   
  


* * *

  
_Half an hour later_  


* * *

  
  
"Good bye Kaiba, I'll see you tomorrow! And don't worry I won't tell anyone that your taking a weight loss program at the moment!" Ryou shouted loudly and waved outside while Seto was trying to get into his limo invisibily. However, the street was crowded with people and they began whispering and pointing at the great Seto Kaiba.   
  
The brunette growled again and ducked his head under the limo trying to hide himself again. He will pay Ryou back for humilating him in public...Hell, they all will pay...   
  
-TBC   
  
  
  
Story from or www.angeltowns.com/members/jackasssims/  
Home of the Jackass Yugioh Sims. 


	4. Time to Work Out!

  
  
Story from or ing at you!" Ryou gasped, worried if people would respond badly to the story. It would make B Beautiful a laughing stock.   
  
"Oh look it's Kaiba right there! Holy, he's hu---" a small child said just before his mother clamped his mouth shut and they quickly walked across the street.   
  
"I...I have to get out of here!" Kaiba shrieked as he speedily retreated into his limo and drove off.   
  


* * *

  
_At the Ryou's Residence_  


* * *

  
  
Bakura answers the door and greeted his guest, "Ahhh...you're here...It's about time."  
  
"Yes, we have things to discuss," Malik said, stepping in the house and taking off his shoes.  
  
"Indeed we do," Bakura smirked as he silently closed the door.   
  
-TBC   
  
  
  
Story from or www.angeltowns.com/members/jackasssims/  
Home of the Jackass Yugioh Sims.   
  
  



	5. Misunderstanding

  
  
Story from or you until I figure out who has the word, 'baka' in their name," Malik asked suspiciously. "And just why is Kaiba heading over to your place?"   
  
"Does it matter? He's coming and we can get revenge. I'll have you know that Vessel has an ability to convince mortals to do things his way."   
  
"I'm not surprised however I'm still going to keep my suspicion...Anyways, I'll come tommorrow and with our combined powers, we'll get Kaiba! AHHAHAHHAHAHAH!"   
  
"AHAHaHhaHahhahahha!" joined the spirit.   
  
"HAAAHAAAHAHHAA!"   
  
"AHHHAAAAHAAHAHAAA!"   
  
"AHHAahhahahahahhahhhaaa!"   
  
"AHHaaaahaaaahaaaa...Can we stop now?"   
  
"No we have to do this 3 more times so it's more effective, but because you interrupted the evil laugh process, we have to take it from the top....AAHAHHAHAHAHAHAhaHhAHHAHA!"   
  
"I don't care," The Albino spat rolling his eyes and slamming the phone down.   
  
-TBC   
  
  
  
Story from or www.angeltowns.com/members/jackasssims/  
Home of the Jackass Yugioh Sims.   
  
  



	6. Supper of Hell

  
  
Story from or ing at the younger boy.  
  
"I was only complementing on his clothes, tombrobber, and I you have any manners of being a host, I suggest you put your act together and not act like such an idiot," Kaiba glared and stood up to say something insulting again when all of the suddenly, he felt a throbbing pain in his gut. He clutched his stomach and placed on hand on a nearby wall to support himself.  
  
"Kaiba? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Ryou asked concerned and walked forwards slightly. However, the CEO pushed the little one aside and darted to the washroom.  
  
  
  
-TBC   
  
  
  
  
  
Story from or www.angeltowns.com/members/jackasssims/  
Home of the Jackass Yugioh Sims.   
  
Flab Panic   



	7. Is Kaiba going to be okay?

  
  
Story from or me, I'll be long gone before that happens," Seto snorted then turned to his side. "Now get out of this room."   
  
"Okay, bye Kaiba, tell me if you need anything," the little Albino smiled and motioned the other two to leave.   
  
Seto snorted again. He felt like his only friend betrayed him. He couldn't believe he actually thought Ryou was a friend. Or perhaps more...   
  


* * *

  


_In Ryou's bedroom, late at night _

  


* * *

  
  
Poor Ryou was tossing and turning in his dreams. Beads of sweat glided down his delicate features.   
  


* * *

  


_*In Ryou's dream*_

  


* * *

  
  
"Hurry up and take the shot, stop wasting my precious time!" The obnoxious CEO hollered. He stood proudly in his thin form adorning nothing except the pink and purple pokadot thong and began to pose in the camera room. "Where is that stupid fan? It's suppose to be blowing my hair."   
  
"It's coming, it's coming," Ryou rushed and pushed the giant fan on stage. He was the only person, other than his yami who would do nothing anyways, to work all the equipment in the camera room. "Bakura, can you help me turn on the fan while I shoot the camera?"  
  
"I suppose," the tombrobber yawned and turned on the fan to low. The wind blew lightly across Kaiba's face.  
  
"Not enough power! I want the wind at the maximum!" Seto ordered annoyed with the small breeze flowing through his bangs.   
  
"But Kaiba...You might get a cold an---" Ryou managed to say before the tombrobber interrupted.  
  
"You want the maximum power? Well take this, bizatch!" Bakura shouted and did as Seto told.   
  
"YES!!" the brunnette psychotically smirked with his arms in the air. The fan blew so violently that the strings of the CEO's thong loosen then the garment itself blew off.   
  
Ryou again, screamed like a girl. 

* * *

  


_*End Dream*_

  


* * *

  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Ryou stood up from the bed then looked at his surroundings and calmed down when he saw the familiar environment. He plopped back on the bed trying to catch his breathe. He jumped again when he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bakura blurted through the other side.  
  
"It's o-kay...j-just a d-dream," Ryou stammered. He heard the spirit snort but did not leave. Ryou silently thought to himself, 'Kaiba wouldn't be like that in the actual commerical...that's just ridculous. I'm sure he's not like that...'  
  
The Albino spirit snorted again and entered the room. He sat on the bed next to the hikari. "Pitiful Vessel, how could anything else scare you more then me?"   
  
"It was just a silly dream..." Ryou responded and quickly straightened himself. "Don't tell me it's my turn to watch over Kaiba?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"You didn't get a chance to tell him did you?" Ryou shyly asked.  
  
"Tell him what?" Bakura glared.  
  
"Bakura, I let you watch Kaiba first because I thought you take this as your chance to tell him that you like him," Ryou sighed.  
  
"WHAAAAAAATTTTT? Fuck! All this time you thought I like Kaiba?! You stupid VESSEL!!" Bakura ranted, his eyes radiating with frustration. "Hell no! Don't have, never had, and never will! I like the other guest in the house!"   
  
"Huh? You mean you like Malik?"   
  
"..."'   
  
"Yeah right," Ryou said, anger building up in his voice. "You're lying! You two are always so rude to each other! You're just making this up!"  
  
"Why am I stuck with such a stupid vessel?! I'll prove it," Bakura hissed and stepped out of room to find the Eygptian.  
  
"That makes inviting Kaiba over all in vain...I guess I should get up and watch over him," Ryou grumbled and lazily got up from the bed sheets and stumbled to the guestroom.  
  


* * *

  


_The Living Room_

  


* * *

  
  
Bakura entered the dark room and stood right in front of the couch where Malik was sleeping. Bakura smirked seeing how the entire figure was completely covered up in the blanket. He snuck his hand in there to cup the Egyptian's face but to his surprise, he pulled out a mask.   
  
"What the fuck?" the sprit blurted and damply light the lamp beside him, he has seen the green and black striped mask before but couldn't recognize where it was from. 'Well obviously, Malik doesn't wear a mask to sleep,' the tombrobber thought to himself. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the figure to reveal...ARKANIA in teddy bear pajamas!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhHHHHh!!!!!" the Albino Yami screamed.  
  
Malik then entered back into the living room from the kitchen. "Oh...I let him in, you don't mind, right?"   
  
"I do fucking mind!" Bakura roared then sent the rare hunter to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Hey what was that for? You're the one who told me that Arkania likes me!" Malik hissed, stomping his feet hard on the carpet towards the spirit.  
  
"I did not! You're the one who thought it was true!" Bakura barked back.   
  
  
  
"Then who the hell has a crush on me?" Malik snarled.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" the tombrobber growled then pressed his lips against the blonde's. He pulled back quickly just to see the boy's reactions.   
  
"Ehn...You could have told me!" Malik whined then returned the favor with another kiss. This one was longer and more forceful but then Malik felt someone push him away. Before Malik could protest, the Albino explained the reason for the intrusion.   
  
"Fuck later, Family guy is on."   
  
"Fine!" Malik grumbled and slumped on the couch turning on the television to watch their cartoons.   
  


* * *

  


_The Guest Room_

  


* * *

  
  
Kaiba was sound asleep so there was little for Ryou to do. He pulled a chair next to the bed and had a suspicion that Bakura had done nothing to take care of the CEO seeing how looks so clean. Bakura usually would litter things like magazines on the floor and he wouldn't bother to clean it up. Ryou sighed and slumped on the chair slowly resting his head on the arm rest uncomfortably. Within moments, he fell asleep, cold and agitated.  
  
Seto shot his eyes open. He had been awake since he heard the door open and it only opened once through the night. He was a soft sleeper and the slightest sound would stir him.   
  
Seeing Ryou sleeping uncomfortably and shivering in the chair, Seto grabbed one of the two blankets and wrapped it around the little one.   
  
"Good night...good night..." Seto whispered, his voice barely audible. He then slept through the rest of the night using the thinner blanket.  
  
  
  
-TBC   
  
  
  
  
  
Story from or www.angeltowns.com/members/jackasssims/  
Home of the Jackass Yugioh Sims.   
  
Flab Panic   



	8. Uninvited attention

  
  
Story from or red innocently at the corner.   
  
"Marik! If you hurt Ryou! I'll punish you!" Yami threatened.   
  
"Tsk, worry about your hikari's sluttly girlfriend first," Marik snorted.   
  
'He's got a point,' Yami thought and remained silent.   
  
"I thought you said he liked me," Marik spoke towards his hikari.   
  
"I said he wanted to talk...I never said it was to you. You just thought it was," Malik concluded.   
  
"You...you..." Marik hissed.   
  
"Oh, in case anyone cares...I just wanted to say that Tea's outside on the floor," Duke apathetically said as he stepped into the room with a can of pop.   
  
".....................OH MY GOD!" Yugi cried.   
  


* * *

  


_In the backyard_

  


* * *

  
  
"I'll make you pay, Kaiba,...you'll see," Tea coughed lying on the floor with broken bones.   
  
-TBC - Next chapter will be the final chapter.   
  
  
  
-TBC   
  
  
  
  
  
Story from or www.angeltowns.com/members/jackasssims/  
Home of the Jackass Yugioh Sims.   
  
Flab Panic   



	9. Resolution

Flab Panic   
_Chapter 9: Resolution_ the final chapter   
  


* * *

  
_At the living room_  


* * *

"Thank god all those morons left..." Seto spoke loudly as he strolled around the empty room.  
  
Just then Ryou entered the room speedingly to dial the phone. "Quick, Kaiba! What's the number for the emergency? Tea's in trouble!"  
  
"Why do I care?" the CEO snorted and folded his arms. There was a slight glint of mischief in his eyes since he knew he was the one who put the lousy bitch where she belongs...On the floor with the rats eating her up. "Look, Ryou, I'm surrounded by servants all the time, you think I'd actually bother to remember the emergency number?"  
  
"...Should I dial for the operator?" Ryou asked unassured.   
  
"Yes...do prolong Tea's misery," Kaiba smirked.  
  
"...So you are the one that pushed her...she said so herself!" Ryou gasped. "I can't believe you! I knew Tea was troublesome but that doesn't mean you should throw her out of a window? What are you? Some psychopath that pushes people to their deaths?"  
  
".........Yes."  
  
"You..You...Kaaaaibbaaaaa..." Ryou slowly in a bit of a silent wail. It was more of a complain to indicate that Ryou didn't like how Seto was trying to overpower him.  
  
"What? She deserved it...Are you going to call or what?"   
  
"Oh dear I almost forgot!"   
  
"Now who's heartless?"   
  
"Owww my head! Owww my bum!!! Owwie, owwie, owwie!" Tea cried as Honda had to pick her up and rest her on the sofa. Everyone soon began to flood the living room.  
  
"Oh what happened to you? Dog bit your ass off?" Bakura mocked as he just entered the room followed by Joey.  
  
"Tea are you all right?" Yugi asked concerned.  
  
"NO! I'm not all right! Kaiba pushed me! HE pushed me! Someone take him away!" She pointed at the said CEO.   
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it Tea..." Ryou said quietly. He looked down on the floor without realizing the shocked glance he received from Kaiba.   
  
"Oh oh...no! I broke a nail, owie, look it hurts..." Tea then complained to Yugi who sat beside her, worried.  
  
"That's all right Tea...it'll be all right.." Yugi assured her and held her hand.   
  
"No it won't be...look it hurts, owwwie," she wailed and stomped her feet just to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Uh..oh no! Do I need to get you the ambulance?" Malik sarcastically said. His Yami and the Albino Yami both cackled with the remark. However, most of the people glared at the three boys. The people who were on Tea's side, that is.   
  
"You three betta stop it! This is serious!" Joey ranted.  
  
"Quiet human!" Bakura barked at him.  
  
Yami on the other hand was a bit confused with what to do. Honestly, he didn't like Tea much because she was always whiny and pretended to appear weak. Not to mention she was so pretentious around everyone. He sort of wanted to agree with Malik. He glanced around the room as if looking for an answer but a small box on the coffee table caught his attention. On closer inspection, he realized it was a lunch box with his face on it but it had been drawn over with a pen. Worse off, the lunchbox image made him look like weevil with a fro, so he quickly stood in front of the lunchbox, covering it up effectively.  
  
"Hmmph! Well," Tea snorted than redirected her gaze on the young CEO. "I'm going to sue your pants off, Kaiba! You watch! What you did was attempt murder!"  
  
"I'm sure I'd win the case, afterall I could hire the best lawyers in the world and explain to them how you tried to advance on me first. Honestly, you're already going out with Yugi, you shouldn't try to make out with every guy you meet," Seto smirked as he knew he had the upperhand.  
  
"What?....Tea, is he speaking the truth? You've been cheating on me?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Guys..." Tristan spoke up.. "I believe Kaiba, Tea seduced more guys than I've ever tried flirting...I know because ...um...Well, I just know."  
  
"Tristan,...why didn't ya say so earlier! Tea tried to seduce me before!" Joey added. The two best friends looked at each other and started hugging and sobbing..."It was horrible!"  
  
The innocent tri-colored haired boy was in shock when he heard the news. "Oh my god! I knew what I'll do! I just runaway! That's it! I'm going to run away!" Yugi cried as he bolted out the door with Yami in hot pursuit, the lunchbox held tightly in his arms.  
  
"No! Yugi, come back!" Tea cried out and stood up perfectly.   
  
"I thought your were hurt so badly that you couldn't even move, Tea..." Ryou innocently stated and everyone else agreed.  
  
"Eh ehm..Ohhhh owww! It hurts!" She cried again and quickly sat down in a perfect 90 degree angle.  
  
"That's it...out of my house whore," Bakura spat and pointed at the door. "I didn't welcome you in the first place and now I can't stand you in the last place!"   
  
"Oh like your house is soooo great! I rather be home!" Tea screamed at him and took off even faster then Yugi.   
  
"And now for the rest of you mortals, out out out out! Even you, Kaiba!" Bakura pointed at the door.   
  


* * *

  


Later in the evening, in the park.

  


* * *

  
  
"You're 15 seconds late," a female annoyingly said.  
  
  
  
"Shut up...so you'll agree to your task?" A blonde tanned male asked.  
  
"Well if it means getting back at my worst enemy, of course, I'll do it. Kaiba's mansion won't be standing by next morning.  
  
"Excellent, wrench...be off. I'll meet up with you again later in the night."   
  
"So it's settled, great working with you Malik," Tea proudly said, extending her hand out for a handshake to confirm their agreement.  
  
"Do I have to?" Malik asked, looking down at her hand with disgust as if it was contaminated with diseases.   
  
"We'll it'll be like a symbol of our friendship! So then everytime we walk by Kaiba's mansion, we'd think of each other...friend."  
  
"Just to remind you, I'm not your friend, Gardner. Get the task done and then we go our separate ways," Malik hissed and quickly gave a weak handshake. They then both walked away from the location in different directions, Tea heading to the Kaiba mansion and Malik heading to the nearest washroom.   
  


* * *

  


Kaiba's Mansion, in Seto's room

  


* * *

  
  
"Tomorrow, I'll have to be up early Mokuba so this is the only time I'll actually be able to get some sleep," Seto explained.   
  
"Okay, well good night, Seto," Mokuba smiled and exited out of his brother's bedroom. He hopped downstairs to the living room so he could watch television. Sure, there was a television in his room but since his bedroom is beside his brother's, the young boy didn't want to disturb the hardworking CEO.  
  
After the two hour television specials, Mokuba stretched out and lazily turned off the television. He was walking back towards the stairs when he inhaled an auroma of ashes and gasoline. Curious, he headed to the source of the scent which was in the kitchen. He gasped when he was faced with a massive flame slowly claiming the house. He looked around for the fire extinguisher, but he noticed that it was broken and smashed on the floor. Beside it was the fire alarm, also broken.  
  
"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!!!" Mokuba cried at the top of his lungs.   
  


* * *

  


Ryou's room

  


* * *

  
  
Ryou had just switched off the light that was illuminating his bedroom and he settled down on his bed.  
  
He looked out at the window and sighed. Just like that, Seto left his company. Ryou would have really would have preferred the young CEO staying over a few more days, conversations with him was much more pleasant then talking to half crazed masochist and a giddily psychopath.   
  
Just when the albino angel was about to get some shut eye, a red shimmer in the skies caught his attention. He moved over to the window to see a large grey fog surrounding the red light. It seemed like fire. Instantly, he recognized the exact location of the flame and hurried out the door, his coat in his hands. 

* * *

  


_Kaiba's mansion, at the front gates_

  


* * *

  
  
"Have any of you seen Seto?" Mokuba asked his servants desperately. Everyone in the mansion seemed to have gathered at the front gates, all except the famous Seto Kaiba.   
  
"No..."   
"Lord Kaiba didn't come out?"   
"Oh dear, master Kaiba is still in there?" came the numerous replies.  
  
"You mean Seto is still in there!?!" Mokuba shrieked. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! My big brother pays you all well, and look how you treat him!"   
  
Mokuba ran towards the mansion but the butler grabbed his arm. "Young master, you cannot go back there! It's too dangerous! The fireman are on their way."  
  
"I don't care! I don't---! Ryou!" Mokuba called out at he saw the Albino in the distance.   
  
"Mokuba! Is everything all right?" Ryou shouted out as he closed up the distance.  
  
"Seto is still in there!" the raven haired boy cried.   
  
That was all Ryou had to hear before he dashed into the burning mansion. 

* * *

  


_At the park_

  


* * *

  
  
"There you are Malik!" Tea cheerfully said.  
  
To her surprise, she was rewarded with a sharp slap across the face. "You pathetic wrench! Ryou is in the mansion, he could be trapped in there!"  
  
"It's not my fault, he was dumb enough to go into the fire," Tea hissed as her fingers cupped her bruised cheek. "How could you be so sure that was Ryou?"  
  
"You idiot, who else has white hair in this City? Don't think you've got the upperhand, I had mind slaves in that mansion and they saw Ryou run in the house to find that bastard, Kaiba!" Malik growled. He pulled out his millenium rod and aimed the knife at Tea's neck. "If I were you, you better correct this error, or I would be more than happy to use you as a mind slave to save our little friend."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll go and help Ryou," Tea replied, fear evident in her eyes.  
  
'Bakura is going to kill me...' Malik thought to himself.   
  


* * *

  


Kaiba's Mansion

  


* * *

  
  
"Seto, Seto? Where are you?" Ryou called out loud. He start to cough as he searched around the living room. Then again, the mansion was a tenth of the size of Domino City. He stopped to think where Seto could be. He cursed himself for not bothering to ask Mokuba when he had the chance. The smoke and the overwhelming heat wasn't helping him think either, he'd have to do something about it. He ripped his sleeve off and found a sink where he soaked the fabric in water to provide a mask. At least now, he could last a little longer in the flame.   
  
He thought for a second, if the CEO was in the main floor, he would have noticed there was a fire, he be on a higher floor and not know there was something wrong with his surrounding...he must still be asleep in his room. Ryou coughed a few more times and dizzily crawled up the stairs, about to give in to that inviting darkness. 

* * *

  


_Kaiba's mansion, the front gates._

  


* * *

  
  
"Oh no..how Seto and Ryou doing in there? What if they're dead?" Mokuba silently cried hugging himself in need of a little human warmth.  
  
"Mokuba, you're safe," the brunette CEO sighed as he approached his young sibling and embraced him.  
  
"Big Brother! I was so worried!" Mokuba sobbed into his arms. "How did you get out?"  
  
"I jumped out of the window," the older Kaiba bluntly explained.   
  
"And Ryou too?" Mokuba asked, being rather impressed with his brother's obsession with windows.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seto raised a brow.  
  
"You mean Ryou didn't come out with you?" Mokuba gasped. "He went in there to find you!"  
  
Kaiba didn't bother to hear any thing else, he speedily entered the burning mansion, his brother's cries echoing faintly but not absorbed into his mind.

* * *

  


_Kaiba's room_

  


* * *

  
  
Ryou opened the door to the bedroom and entered it. "See--to?" Ryou choked out, his throat aching and burning. The Albino youth glanced around his surrounding and found spread blankets on the bed and an open window. Ryou sighed in relief, 'At least, he is safe...I ...It would be worth the effort even if I died here..." His chocolate eyes turned bloodshot and he sank to the floor. He crawled over to the window in hopes of getting some fresh air. He looked out from the window still. Strangely, he had an idea of jumping out of the window.   
  
Heck, who does he think he is? He isn't the one and only Seto Kaiba who manages to jump out 4 stories. How did Kaiba do it anyway? Besides, in Ryou's semi-conscious form, he wouldn't be able on his feet even if he did exited out from the window. He slumped of the floor, willing to accept his hopeless death.  
  
"Ryou?" A faint voice called out from the distance.   
  
Ryou wondered whether it was death calling him or whether by chance, someone went back into the house to retrieve him...most likely not.   
  
"Ryou! It's me!" The voice called out again.   
  
The said boy's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. He opened his mouth to call for the CEO but nothing came out. His voicebox did not even seem to work. That did not discourage him as he crawled towards to the hall.  
  
"Are you in here?" the brunette called out again. He hurriedly walked up the stairs in hopes of finding the Albino upstairs.  
  
Judging by the echo of the CEO's voice, Ryou could tell that they both weren't even on the same floor. In fact, he could hear Kaiba walking up the stairs...and the sound had only begin. Ryou was on the fourth floor. By the time Seto found him, Ryou would probably had given his spark of life to the spirit world. The chocolate eyed boy wanted to reach for something to break in hopes of the CEO hearing but while he reached up for a flower pot. Ryou slumped to the floor, cold.

* * *

  


_Aftermath, in the hospital_

  


* * *

  
  
"Worthless hikari, you better wake up," Bakura spat, pinching the said one's face.  
  
"...Am I dead?" Ryou whispered.   
  
"Dead? Not quite dead," Seto replied, shoving the crazed Yami aside. "You're considered luckily...someone wasn't as fortunate as you were.."  
  
"Hmmm?" Ryou weakly asked.  
  
"When I found you, I tried to get us both out of the house. I went down the stairs but a huge hole in the stair case was separating us from from the outside. Tea then came in and offered to help by stretching out on the floor, over the hole like a mat. That allowed us to step over her. I think the pressure was too much for her and she fell into the basement."   
  
"What? What happened to her?" Bakura shyly asked.  
  
"Anyway, she broke her back, her leg, her elbow, her hip, a few fingers, shoulder...I forgot," Bakura conclude. "Well she got what she deserved, but than again, it was that idiotic Malik and her who caused the commotion. By the way, I have to see that bastard, he's doing community service and has to baby-sit that friendship girl." The spirit snorted and left the room.  
  
"Ah..." Ryou smiled. "Well you look back to how you originally looked like," the albino angle continued, directing his soft gaze at the CEO.  
  
"You were in bed for weeks, that dog Wheeler had to finish what you started...from what I know, our deal is over....I'll be expanding Kaiba Corp over at America. I'm leaving...Goodbye," with that the brunette grabbed his suitcase and headed out towards the door.  
  
"Seto? Would I see you again?" Ryou asked meekly.   
  
"I'm not sure, I'm sorry Ryou," Seto responded and left Ryou alone.   
  


* * *

  


3 months later, at B Beautiful.

  


* * *

  
  
"Hmm...I wonder why Joey hasn't come to work," Ryou thought aloud. "He's skipped work for about two months." Just then a rather large customer entered the store. "Hello, how may I----JOEY!?!"   
  
"Eh...Sorry I'm sorry! I was upset, I couldn't help myself," the blonde explained.   
  
  
  
Ryou stared in disbelief, "You look like you've gained 50 pounds!"  
  
"I did gain 50 pounds," Joey corrected. "Listen, Ryou, you've gotta help me!"  
  
"Well I guess I could...but first, where has you been? Did you realize how busy it was here after you left? When people saw Seto's weight loss ad, this place became a beehi---" Ryou paused when he realized he mentioned Kaiba's name.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'll help!" Joey pleaded.  
  
Another person entered the store, this time, it was the mail man. "Special delivery," the man said before he dropped off a box and left the store.  
  
"Now, what could this be?" Ryou curiously said and opened his gift. Inside was a necklace shaped like a duel card. Ryou then noticed the pendant could be opened to reveal a photo. It was a photo of Seto when he was 10. "So he does remember me," Ryou smiled and carefully adorn his gift.   
  
The End.   
  



End file.
